Everyone is Here: Waluigi's Depression
by Incel4Ever
Summary: Waluigi isn't accepted into Smash. This is the aftermath.


Everyone Is Here:

Waluigi's Depression

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Smashville, at the Smash Mansion, in this story we see what Waluigi feels after everyone is here, but, not Waluigi.

Chapter 1: 13 Reasons Wah

"If you're listening to this tape, you're too late. I will have started my day of retribution. You've all made my life shitty. It's sad that you had to make it go this way. It will be my last day on this hellhole we call Earth." Waluigi said into his tape recorder. He also went over why was doing what he was planning. He hid this tape in the same box that his manifesto was stored in. "I've been Wah-ting to be a fighter in Smash ever since I was a little boy." he muttered. "And these bastards take the opportunity away from me." Waluigi then walked over to Smash Mansion.

Chapter 2: The Denied Meeting

Waluigi went up to the doors of the Smashville Attraction, He went up to the guards of the Smash "Wah! I'm here to speak to Wahster Hand!" Waluigi explained. One of the two guards went to the intercom to speak to Master Hand. "Hey, Mr. Idiot is here."

Master Hand sighed over the intercom, "Oh my god, just let him in send him to my office." Waluigi was allowed to enter the mansion, He felt joy seeing the inside for the first time. Seeing the fancy floors on the Smash Mansion, he walked up to the office, and slowly opened the office door. "U-urm, Hello?" Waluigi stuttered, "Hello Mr. Purple Luigi." "WAH! Don't call me that." Waluigi yelled after Master Hand Insulted him. "Listen, Your not good enough for a full room in The Mansion." Master Hand stamped Waluigi's Smash Mansion application with a big red label saying "DENIED" Waluigi took back his papers, "Head back to the assist trophy shelter." Waluigi broke out in tears and ran out of the building, as his brother, Wario let out a tear down his cheek.

Chapter 3: The Last Straw

Waluigi went back into the homeless shelter, angry as can be. He slipped out his AR-15 from under the bed. An employee walks over to Waluigi asking why he was crying. "That goddamn hand won't let me in his damn game." Waluigi replied, quickly shoving the AR-15 back under the bed. The employee frowned. "Sounds terrible." he said. "It is…" Waluigi says as he has a tear go down his cheek. "Well, I'll let you have some alone time, bud. Hope that Master Hamdd guy gets payback in some way." Waluigi grinned."Oh, he will."

Chapter 4: The Purple Dream

The employee was confused so he just left, Waluigi then hopped into his bed, and went under his purple blanket and just as his eyes closed, they opened. He was somehow, some way he was in the Smash Mansion. He got out of the fancy bed and stepped out the door. He just then realized he was in the mansion. Waluigi let out a big smile, knowing he was in the mansion. He raced over to Wario's room and knocked on the door with a big W on it. Wario opened up. Feeling joy that his brother is with him again. Everyone came out of their rooms, including Master and Crazy Hand. Giving Waluigi a surprise filled with joy. Master Hand took a camera out and flashed Waluigi, when it his his eyes, it went dark.

Chapter 5: The Day of Wahtribution

Waluigi woke up more depressed than he'd ever been. It was 4:30 AM. Nobody was up, which was perfect for Waluigi. He slipped out his AR-15 and a box. He emptied the box. There was a tape and a manifesto. He put these under his pillow. He took the weapon out of its case."Oh, how I've been waiting to use you, my sweet AR-15…" He walked out of the shelter and proceeded to go to the mansion. Some idiot left the door open, which was perfect for Waluigi. There'd been a party last night so it'd make sense that they'd be drunk and do dumb stuff. Waluigi grinned. "Today is the day." He walked into the mansion and saw a sleeping Mario on a carpet, with a bottle of beer next to him. Waluigi shot Mario in the head, leaving a pool of blood on the carpet. The guards wake up and come down, but Waluigi realizes that they're coming and hide in a closet. The guards find Mario's bloody corpse on the ground, and a lockdown begins.

Chapter 6: The Wahkdown

Waluigi was terrified, he knew that he somehow needs to escape. Waluigi then realized that he was hiding in the janitor closet. Right next to him was a janitor outfit, Waluigi thought out his plan, he realized he had the best plan to escape! He got his clothes on and stuffed his classic purple attire in a bucket. Waluigi equipped the mop and outfit and head out, the guards were gone to tell Master Hand, Waluigi raced to a kitchen and found a kitchen knife. He got out of there faster than Sonic himself. He thought and realized he had only one more target to get. He had the perfect one. Running up the stairs, nearly tripping on his laces, Waluigi never got this much exercise before. He went to the rooms and saw it, a door with a giant exclamation mark on it. It was snake's room. Waluigi slowly opened the door making sure it doesn't creak much. Looking around the room he sees many cardboard boxes, but he saw snake in his bed sleeping. This was Waluigi's Chance, He Thrusted the knife into snakes body and his head. He left the knife in his head for the guards to find, He knew he had gloves on. Waluigi saw a window in Snake's room and jumped through, running and taking off his janitor clothes.

Chapter 7: The Cops

Waluigi heard a siren coming towards him. That's when he realized- he was naked. The cops were coming to get him. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to jump into a trash can. The police sirens stopped. He thought it was because they were long gone, but in reality they were right next to the very can he was hiding in. They opened the lid, finding Waluigi with his hands on his penis. "Having a little fun, eh, Waluigi?" The cop had arrested Waluigi many times in the past, mainly for attempted break-in. "There was recently a shooting at the Smash Mansion. We have reason to believe that you committed this horrible crime." Waluigi's eyes got wide. "I didn't do it. I swear-" Waluigi was cuffed, and so he was taken to prison.

Chapter 8: Turnabout Wah

2 weeks had passed since Waluigi's arrest. He'd been taken into court. His lawyer was none other than the legendary Phoenix Wright! Phoenix Wright wasn't as good as he usually was though. He was drunk. And to make a long story short, Waluigi was found guilty.

Chapter 9: The First Days

Waluigi was sent to the Smashville Correctional Prison. If you did a bad crime in Smashville, you know you would end up here. Waluigi was put in a orange outfit when he entered, he disliked it. He really wished it was purple instead. Then, he was introduced to the warden, "Hello W-102! My name is Warden Toadsworth!" "Fuck you, I wouldn't have been here if that fucking hand let me in smash." Toadsworth then showed Waluigi around the prison, while that was happening Waluigi was thinking about how he could break out, he realized he needed to get some backup. When it was over, it was lunchtime, Waluigi went to eat and socialize with other prisoners to breakout.

Chapter 10: The Breakout

Waluigi got his food and sat down to a table with only 1 free spot, this would get him the chance to talk more. The first person he talked to was Crash Bandicoot, he was arrested for killing Cortex. "Wah! Crash, I am planning a breakout, will you help me, I will repay you back one day." "Sure!" Crash said in response "I'll get my friends and we will get out of this shithole!" And thus, the plan was decided and the gang was set, Waluigi, Crash, Sly Cooper and Lego Indiana Jones. The plan was simple,

Get the tools

Get out of the cells.

?

Profit!

Everyone got separate files to take out the bars on their cells so they snuck out, and Waluigi escaped.

Chapter 11:

Waluigi stole a Glock from a guard. He put the bomb which was shaped like a bar of soap on the wall. Crash ran over to Waluigi. "Make sure you don't drop that soap bomb!" "I'm not gonna," Waluigi replied."I'm putting it on the wall." BOOM! The wall blew up. Waluigi saw Smash Mansion and smiled. The day of retribution will begin, for real this time.

Chapter 12: Waluigi's Suicide

Waluigi snuck into the mansion. He had reaquired his AR-15. He could not be stopped this time. He shot his gun as he heard screams and two bodies fell to the ground;The Ice Climbers! Screams went from all around the mansion. Apparently the guards were on vacation. Waluigi shot down another person. Lucas was shot dead. Ness tried to stop him, but he was also shot. Then he heard sirens. The cops had returned for him. He shot two of the cars and they blew up, causing all the officers there to die. Waluigi suddenly heard a footstep from behind him. It was aster Hand. Waluigi looked behind him. He cried. He shot Master Hand, but nothing happened. Waluigi opened the window. He loaded the glock and put it to his head. He jumped out the window and shot himself at the same time. His body fell down to the ground. Blood and brain matter was everywhere. More police came to the scene and saw Waluigi's dead, messy, corpse on the ground. Everyone realized that they shouldn't have been so mean to Waluigi.\

Epilogue

And such, a story of depression ends. It is said, that near the smash mansion, you can still hear a echo from the woods shouting the words, "Wah….."

THE END


End file.
